Field
The present invention relates to apparatuses, methods, systems, computer programs, computer program products and computer-readable media usable for monitoring and optimizing the usage of control channels in communication systems.
Background Art
The following description of background art may include insights, discoveries, understandings or disclosures, or associations, together with disclosures not known to the relevant prior art, to at least some examples of embodiments of the present invention but provided by the invention. Some of such contributions of the invention may be specifically pointed out below, whereas other of such contributions of the invention will be apparent from the related context.
The following meanings for the abbreviations used in this specification apply:    3GPP 3rd Generation Partner Project    ACK: acknowledgement    BS: base station    CA: carrier aggregation    CC: component carrier    CPU: central processing unit    DL: downlink    eNB: evolved node B    EPS: evolved packet system    FDD: frequency division duplex    Itf-N: interface N    LTE: Long Term Evolution    LTE-A: LTE Advanced    MAC: medium access control    NACK: non-acknowledgement    OAM: operation and maintenance    Pcell: primary cell    PDCCH: physical downlink control channel    PDSCH: physical downlink shared channel    PM: Performance Management    PRB: physical resource block    PUCCH: physical uplink control channel    PUSCH: physical uplink shared channel    RRC: radio resource control    RRH: remote radio head    Scell: secondary cell    SIB: system information block    TDD: time division duplex    TTI: transmission time interval    UE: user equipment    UL: uplink
Embodiments of the present invention are related to a communication network in which carrier aggregation is implemented for communications of a communication element such as a UE.